lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture: Halloween
Venture Halloween '''is a movie that came out on October 28th, 2016. Synopsis After a year and a half of exploring the realms of Venture, Robert Jacob introduces his brothers to the portal room, and travel through a random portal, on a journey that will bring them to hell and back! Robert shows his brothers around the portal room, wondering where they should go through. Tyler picks a purple one lined by obsidian, and they enter. As it turns out, it leads to the core of Venture, or more specifically, Hell. As they go through the flaming dimension, they encounter examples of it's wildlife, like Zombie Labmen and Exspouses, as well as it's composition, including flames, magma, Hellrack (Venturian brimstone), Spirit Sand (sand full of the tortured souls of Hell), and Fluorescent Rock (glowing gold). Eventually, they reach a fortress of bricks, and take refuge. The fort turns out to be a bar, and Clark points out Robert's entrance. Robert converses with Clark, and eventually they decide to bring a duo with them, but Robert does not in the end. The Jacobs hear disturbing cat/baby noises from below, and go to the basement. It turns out to be a room full of treasures, but Robert takes especial notice in a crate. As he is about to open it, and Exspouse explodes a hole in the wall, causing the box to fall down and spill it's contents. The Exspouse then blows a much larger hole, sending two parts of the wall down. The Jacobs eventually kill the Exspouse with their blades, whips, and fists. The brothers then build another portal back to the crust, after having forgotten where the original portal was. The Jacobs end up in a fishing neighborhood, and fight against the invading baddies. After this, they go on a boat ride and fish, eventually catching a large amount. They go over to a Seafood Place, which Robert mistakes for an ironmonger's shop, and then for a hamburger place. A butcher cooks their fish for them, while the brothers discuss a murderer entitled "the Headless Horseman". They finish their seafood, and walk out, as well as going 8-on-1 against some Oozes, which split apart when killed, becoming 8-on-4, and finally 8-on-8. The brothers reach a stronghold of tapestries, and pretend to be Scottish Dukes to get in, but the reception man does not, claiming "If all eight of you are Scottish lords, then I am SpongeBob Squarepants!". Robert is highly infuriated, and kills the fellow. They encounter Pumpkin Head in his own acropolis, but the killer escapes on a mine trolley. They eventually track him to a pirate ship, and Robert gets in a sword fight against the serial killer. The Headless Horseman's death traps eventually explode the pirate ship, and he escapes to a mine. The Jacobs lose track after some time of searching, and decide to use a famed lighthouse, which allegedly will show the way when burning Babirusa fat. The brothers light the Babirusa fat on the spotlight with torches in the lighthouse, which points the way, but also leads monsters to them. They fight off some, and eventually flee to a mine, which turns out to be the one Pumpkin Head is in. The Jacobs spend a few days searching for him, and eventually do, but also learn it is a tomb of all the Venturian Military that were killed by the Headless Horseman, including Robert's adopted son. The brothers eventually reach a bridge over a lake or molten rock, where Pumpkin Head plans to unleash all of the Hell monsters onto the crust of planet Venture. Robert gets in yet another blade duel against the Headless Horseman, and using insults against him, Robert is able to decapitate the assassin. The Jacobs destroy Pumpkin Head's portal, and return to the Abode. That night, Robert places the Jack O Lantern he cut off in his trophy room, and the brothers go medieval Trick or Treating, and eventually find the God of Venture, Brendan, who has a meal with them, then leaves to change the planet even more. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity 1/10 * Robert calls Pumpkin Head's Jack-O-Lantern "overcompensating". Violence & Gore 8/10 * Robert Jacob and his brothers were shipwrecked and strive to survive. Throughout the film, they kill animals for food via weapons and fire, and use guns, hatchets, and blades to kill enemies. * Comedentis are shown being dismembered. Green, Orange, and uncommonly Red Blood accompany the deaths. They also attempt to eat people's brains. * Osseus Shooters are shown being dismembered as well, mainly by decapitation. No blood, but there are still bones. They also use guns. * Pipipis are cut into segments, no blood but acetone peroxide replaces it. They also commit exploding suicide. * Crawlers are stomped on and have legs ripped off, green and purple blood accompanying. They also latch onto people's heads and bite them. * Ooze has the least violent deaths, simply splitting into smaller blobs like in the game. They attempt to digest people. * Zombie Labmen are shown with realistic innards and skeletons, as well as visible decay and blood, and get chopped up (green blood). They try to kill people with their (bloody) golden katanas. * Exspouses are killed, and shoot explosive plasma at people. * Animals have meat taken out and cooked for food. * A Comedenti gets shot by a spear on the arm to a wall (bloodless, very tame). While trying to escape the blade, it rips it's own arm in half. Another spike is shot at it, ripping the remains in half, causing a bone to fall out (bloodless, but very likely to cause wincing to viewers). * The Headless Horseman is decapitated (off screen). All that is shown is a pool of blood and the Headless Horseman's Jack O'Lantern (esophagus and trachea is visible inside). Profanity 1/10 * Posters have jokes including stand-ins like "switches and ores!". Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking 1/10 * Robert says if you look at the Hellgate for too long, you will act drunk. * Robert makes a reference to cytoplasm resembling rehab pills. * A piece of wheat is lit like a cigar/cigarette. Frightening/Intense Scenes 8/10 * Comedentis look rather scary, with bare heads, bulging eyes, crooked teeth, and tattered clothing. * Characters kill animal for meat and hides, which may upset animal lovers. * Zombies are rather frightening, but never attack the main cast, however, they do cut down human characters who provoke them. * Ghosts have spooky red eyes, and appear to be crying when they kill people. * Pipipis cause jumpscares, and look scary overall. * Hell may offend/disturb religious people, or any one in general, with molten rock and fire. Overall, appropriate for 14+. Common Sense Media * Age: 16+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Fun, swashbuckling adventure; minimal gore. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture: Halloween -- based on the popular video game Venture -- is actually much less violent and scary than the source game. But beer and cosmopolitan do still flow in a couple of scenes, and there are a load of innuendos in the background -- as well as all of the blade battles, detonations, and an off screen decapitation with visible gullet and windpipe. Though there are a lot of deaths, none but the former are graphic or bloody. And although this film is not an appropriate pick for children who will be scared by the monsters and combat, this short and easy flick is okay for older teens and up. * Positive Messages: ⭐ Despite the fact that the Jacob Knights sometimes go as robbers, the film offers many positive messages about fighting for the sake of others. Violence is the only solution ever used. * Positive Role Models & Representations: Robert Jacob seems to care less about anything, although him and his brothers due bonding over fishing, fighting creatures. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Lots of broadsword combat, most of which end up in death but one stops short of a kill. Also pistol use and a brief detonation, and a man is killed by being sent on a rowboat and then burnt. The villain is beheaded (off screen, although white slime splatters); a skeleton is poisoned with acid, a Comedenti's throat is slit, and there are other scenes of swashbuckling and violence. But blood is nonexistent outside of the above decapitation, and the body count is rather low, unlike other R movies. * Sex: ⭐⭐ A milkshake machine's flavors include Chrysophyllum Cainito, Ductus Deferens, and Corpus Spongiosum; all of which are anatomical parts of the male genitalia. * Language: ⭐ "Oh ship" is dropped a few times. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐ Nothing in the film itself, but the Venture franchise has a load of merchandising and toy deals, including LEGO sets, video and board games, costumes, and collectible figures. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: ⭐⭐ Few drunken scenes, but there is still a good lot of drinking (beer, cosmo) and drug humor. Parent Previews Violence: D- Sexual Content: A- Unclothed creatures are seen, with no visible genitalia, but nipples are visible. Profanity: A- No swearing in the actual film (besides a dimension called Hell), but the posters depict stand-ins like "Oh ship" and "Switches and Ores". Substance Use: C+ A scene takes place in a pub/bar like castle—while no drunkenness is depicted, it is assumed inebriating potions are being served. A man in Hell lights some Blood Rock and lights a piece of wheat like a cigarette. A man suggests another kills some Ooze to get "rehab pills", before quickly pausing and reiterating them. A man warns his brothers not to look at a portal for too long, or else they will act like "drunkards". Screenit Alcohol/Drugs Minor Blood/Gross Stuff Heavy Disrespectful/Bad Attitude Extreme Frightening/Tense Scenes Extreme Guns/Weapons Extreme Imitative Behavior Extreme Jump Scenes Extreme Music (Scary/Tense) Extreme Music (Inappropriate) None Profanity None Sex/Nudity Mild Smoking None Tense Family Scenes None Topics to Talk About Heavy Violence Extreme Behind the Scenes * The film wasn't planned to exist until around 2016. However, an article detailing a “Halloween update” to Venture was thought up in 2013, which would’ve gone over the addition of various items to the game, such as glow sticks. * Some of the film’s locations were inspired by Gardens vs. Graveyards maps from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Allusions * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The “Scottish Lords” bit is based on the scene where Indy and Elsa disguise themselves to enter Castle Brunwald. Trivia * Despite Venture only being rated T, Venture: Halloween is rated R due to featuring a decapitation. Category:Movies Category:R Category:Bloody Category:Horror Category:2016 Category:October Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Cinematic Universe Category:Adult Movies Category:Live-action Category:Halloween